


Sleepy Family

by Bear_776



Series: Sleepy RWBY Characters [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_776/pseuds/Bear_776
Summary: Ruby and Yang wait for their mom to return after she leaves for a mission.





	Sleepy Family

Ruby yawned. She was with her older sister, Yang, waiting for their mom to come back home. She left four weeks ago for a mission and both girls missed her. Earlier that day, the girls’ dad told them their mother should be back by tonight. So both girls decided to sneak downstairs after their father went to bed to wait for their mom. 

“Yang, how much longer,” Ruby whispered. 

“Don't know, Rubs. She should be here,” Yang complained. 

Both girls were on the couch, wrapped up in their blankets, staring at the front door. They missed their mom. They wanted her back. 

Finally, after another two hours, they heard a voice. A voice they knew belonged to their mom. A voice that haven't heard from in weeks. 

“You sure you don't want to stay,” she asked.

“Nah, I'm gonna go bother Oz. I'll be back tomorrow,” their Uncle Qrow said. 

“Alright, see you later,” she said. 

“Yeah, see you, little one,” Qrow said. The girls heard a crash and a laugh. They knew their mother threw something and their uncle dodged it. 

The door opened and they saw their mom walk in. They saw her remove her cloak and put her weapon away. She turned towards the couch and smiled at her girls. 

“Hello, my girls,” she said. She opened her arms and watched as her daughters untangle themselves from their blankets and run to her. 

“Mama, you're back,” both yelled. Summer laughed and hugged her girls and relaxed. She was home. She was safe and with her girls. 

“Yeah, I am. Now what are you two still doing up,” she asked, leading the girls back to the couch. 

“Waiting for you, mama,” Yang said, yawning. Bow that the excitement of seeing their mother has left them, both children were tired. They sat on opposite sides and grabbed their blankets. They cuddled into their mom and smelled her familiar scent. 

“Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake,” she promised. 

The next morning, Tai found his daughters and wife asleep on the couch. He smiled and went to make breakfast. He made extra knowing Qrow and Ozpin would be there in the next hour.


End file.
